Blueprints and other construction documents are required at a typical construction site. Further architects, designers and contractors will frequently refer to these documents to ensure the construction project is proceeding as planned. Suitable tables or other elevated work surfaces are often not available on which to place the documents either to hold them or to provide a location for viewing them as necessary.
Storing the documents at a location elevated above the floor is desirable so they do not get wet, covered in construction debris or otherwise damaged. Accordingly, the documents may be hung from a nail driven into a stud, or resting on top of a tool chest or other elevated surface. When it is necessary to view the plans, they are often spread out on a clean and dry section of a floor with the viewers kneeling as necessary in front of or around the plans.
Occasionally, a construction worker(s) may build a table using scrap two by fours whether attached to a wall or self-supporting, but this activity takes away from the time the worker(s) spend on the associated project.